


Unwrapping - (221b ficlet, w/ trans!John after top surgery)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Chest Binding, Chest Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Established Johnlock, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM John Watson, Gender Dysphoria, Goggles - Freeform, James Barry AU, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Op, Sherlock 2021, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, Transition, alternate universe - transgender, can be read platonic, ftm character, johnlock 2021, top surgery, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~“My dear John, look at yourself,” Sherlock said softly.This one can be read as either ACD or BBC. It takes place either in 1925 or 1950, I forget which, but tbh it doesn't matter.John has just gotten his less-than-legal top surgery. Since it would be hard for him to get his wrappings & drains out at a clinic, & he's a doctor himself, his surgeon recommended he take off his wrappings at home, with the help of his flatmate (& partner) Sherlock Holmes.
Relationships: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Kudos: 14





	Unwrapping - (221b ficlet, w/ trans!John after top surgery)

**Author's Note:**

> I have two docs, on one of them the year I had written was "1925" but on the other it was "1950" so now idk what year I tried to write this in! That's ok. I notice I spend too much time on the setup & not enough on the actual important part. I do that when I'm telling stories irl too. I think it's the adhd.
> 
> Also! I took a break bc I had some stuff happen in my life, but I'm hoping to get back on this now that I've had a couple of days.

“John?” John hummed in response. “John, come look at the calendar.”

He stood up, his chest felt constricted & pained, but not because of the incisions. He hobbled, back hunched, to the kitchen, where Sherlock stood before the calendar. Written on today’s date: Remove Wrappings.

“No way…” John gingerly felt his wrappings under his shirt, tight & itchy.

John had his elbows on the sink’s edge, head nestled atop them. Sherlock moved his arms from John’s front to his back, over & over, unravelling the bindings that held the gauze in place & helped John’s skin reattach. At its end, the last loop of bandage slipped off, & brought a large square of cotton gauze with it. Under that, Sherlock helped John slowly remove the rest of the bandages stuck to his skin. John was trembling lightly. Maybe unused to being exposed. Maybe from pain.

“My dear John, look at yourself,” Sherlock said softly, stroking John’s shoulders, helping him slowly sit straight, & swivel on the seat to face the mirror.

John’s eyes laid on his reflection. His brain took a moment to catch up to his eyes.

When it did, happy-tears welled up in his eyes as they roamed his torso. He scanned replaced stretch marks, the empty place where his nipples weren’t, fading bruises, & close stitches.

John’s voice was hopeful, & proud, “This… It’s hardly believable…”


End file.
